Char&Coop Book 4 The Circle of Life
by Sunkissed Gurl
Summary: This is book 4 of Charlotte and Cooper the fairytale series. It follows book 3. It's the story of Charlotte and Cooper trying to raise a family. Sometimes life's a fairytale and sometimes it's not. Scroll down to find the first 3 books or my profile page!
1. Chapter 1

**Book 4- Chapter one **

* * *

**THE CIRCLE OF LIFE**

* * *

**A/N Here is the first chapter of Book 4. It starts eight months after Book 3 ended. The Freedman's life has been uneventful since we left off in Book 3. Charlotte is now nine months pregnant and the pregnancy has been going well. She's still working both jobs and raising Bryce now 4, Savannah is now two and a half and Akron just turned one. Cooper is doing better with walking. He still uses the cane and isn't comfortable enough to drive yet but his balance and ability to walk has improved greatly since Book three.**

* * *

**Book 4**

**Eight months later:**

Cooper sits down on the bed next to Charlotte. "What are you doing?" He asks her.

"Lookin' for a name for this baby." She rubs her nine month pregnant belly. "The kid will be here soon and we still haven't picked a name."

"But you're looking at a map Charlotte." He watches her study the map.

"I know. Now that we know it's a girl I want to name her after a southern city like my momma named me and I named Savannah."

"_We, _Charlotte, like _we_ named Savannah." He corrects her.

"Okay like_ we_ named Savannah. We have to find a southern city to name this little girl after."

Cooper pulls the map closer to him so he could look at it with her. "Most people use a baby name book, leave it to us to pick our babies names off a map."

"Nothin' wrong with that." She tells him.

"Here, I like this one for a girl. How about Shelby after Shelby, North Carolina?" He points to a spot on the map.

"Hmmm… I saw that" She says, "but I like this one better" She points to a city on the map.

Cooper looks and says. "Eden."

"Yeah, after the city Eden," Charlotte announces.

"Reminds me too much of the Garden of Eden." Cooper tells her.

"I like it Coop. I like Eden." Charlotte insists.

"I like Shelby." He tells her.

"I'm the one that has to carry her around all this time in _my_ body and I'm the one that has to go through the grueling task of spitting her out of my body so I get to pick."

"Uh uh! No fair you picked the other three kids names. I get to pick this one." He tells her still looking over the map.

"We both picked their names out together. You just said _we_ named Savannah." She argues.

"But Savannah was your idea because your momma named you after a southern city. I liked it and agreed to it but it was _your_ choice. Now it's _my_ choice." He tells her.

"We named Akron after _you_ hometown." She points out to him.

"Again it was _your_ idea to name him after a city. So yeah I agreed to Akron because it's my hometown."

"You named Bryce. You came up with that one." She pulls the map away from him.

Cooper argues "I wanted to name him Walter after my grandfather but you said that it was too old fashioned. That's why I came up with Bryce. Bryce Walter. So once again it was not really my choice."

"When you give birth to them, then you can have first choice." She snarks.

"Come on Cricket. If we call her Shelby then it starts with an S like Savannah and their sisters after all. Wouldn't that be nice?" He pleads.

"No. Bryce and Akron are brothers and they don't start with the same letter."

Four year old Bryce runs into the room and hops on the bed followed by two and a half year old Savannah.

"Daddy, Akron is in his crib crying." Bryce tells Cooper

"I'll get him." Cooper leaves the room.

"What doin' momma?" Savannah picks up the map quickly ripping it.

"Oh no! Savannah, Mommy needs that? Charlotte picks up the torn map. "Well, I did anyway. You need to be careful." Charlotte sternly tells the toddler.

"Put her on a time out momma." Bryce suggests.

"No. No time out." Savannah yells at her brother.

Bryce yells back "Yes, you ripped Momma's map. She needs it. You're bad."

"No I'm not." Savannah yells at her brother and then grabs the map out of Charlotte's hand tearing it again.

"Savannah!" Charlotte yells. "March into the time out chair now." Charlotte tells the toddler sternly.

"No! I don't wanna'" Savannah yells at Charlotte.

Cooper comes back in the room holding a crying Akron. Savannah runs up to him and hugs his leg. "Daddy, help!"

Bryce runs over to Cooper. "Daddy, Savannah ripped momma's map and she won't go on a time-out like momma told her." Bryce reports.

"Y'all are about to make me sin against the holy ghost." Charlotte tells the children.

Cooper hands a crying Akron to Charlotte and ask "What's going on?"

Charlotte rolls her eyes. "Life, Cooper." She cuddles Akron to stop his crying. Akron prefers his momma's touch over his daddy. The baby calms down leaning against his momma's bosom.

Bryce jumps back on the bed and Cooper picks up Savannah. "What do you need the map for momma?" Bryce asks trying to fit the ripped pieces back together like it's a puzzle.

"I'm fixin ta' pick out a name for this new baby' Charlotte runs her hand over her belly. "What do you think Bryce? Do you want your new sister to be called Eden or Shelby?" Charlotte asks the four year old.

"Eden." He answers "Like The Garden of Eden."

"That's my boy!" Charlotte hugs him. "Your momma's boy Bryce."

"I wouldn't brag about that, being a momma's boy." Cooper winks at Bryce.

"He's four Cooper. He can be his momma's boy at four and forever as far as I'm concerned" she adds. "But Bryce likes Eden so….."

"Wait, let's ask Savannah. It's only fair if Bryce gets a say in it so should Savannah." Cooper insists.

"Fine." Charlotte looks at her daughter who Cooper is still holding." Savannah what do you like? Shelby or Eden?"

Cooper whispers "Shelby" in Savannah's ear.

Savannah yells out "Shelby!" and smiles.

"That's my girl." Cooper swings his little daughter in the air and she cackles with delight.

"It's still a tie." Charlotte informs everyone. They all look at one year old Akron. "Well Akron" Charlotte smiles at him. "It's up to you. Do you like Shelby or Eden?" Charlotte stretches out the name Eden for him hoping he'll repeat it.

"Hey!" Cooper protests.

Akron babbles "Goo daa Goo daa."

"Sorry kid." Charlotte looks at her youngest. "We're not naming your sibling Goo daa Goo daa, nice try though."

"I don't think we're going to solve this debate today." Cooper announces "Who wants to go out for ice cream?"

"Me! Me!" The kids yell at the same time.

"Go get your shoes." Cooper tells them. "Help your brother." Cooper puts Akron on the floor and he crawls after his siblings. Cooper sits on the bed next to Charlotte. "How bout you Cricket? Do you want ice cream?"

"Umm hmm. How'd you know I had a cravin' for it right now?" She asks him.

"I can read your mind." He teases her.

"I hope not." She teases him back.

"Let's go wife." He pulls her up.

"Hey, where's your cane?" She asks him surprised.

"I'm leaving it home today."

"You sure?" She asks

"I'm sure." He answers.

"I'm proud of you." She gives him a kiss on the cheek, you've really come a long way."

"We all have Char, I can't believe how lucky we are. We have the perfect family, the perfect life." He grabs her hand to go out for ice cream.

**A/N- This was a peek into what Charlotte and Cooper's life has been like for the past eight months. They had a pretty routine eight months as a family but the drama is about to start again.**

Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Book 4 Chapter 2**

Charlotte waddles down the hall of OCW as she reads the chart she's holding in her hand she slams right into Violet Turner,who's not watching where she is going either.

"Watch it!" The cranky pregnant blonde snaps at the psychiatrist.

"Sorry Charlotte but you weren't looking where you were going." Violet informs her.

"Whatever." Charlotte tries to brush past her.

"To what do I this pleasure of bumping into you while your so happy?" Violet comments sarcastically.

Charlotte glares at her. "Let's see, where do I start? The baby's stompin' on my bladder making me constantly have to pee? I've got sciatica! I can't sleep at night because my belly is in the way no matter what position I try…..?"

"Okay, I get it." Violet stops her. "When are you going to pop that baby out?"

"I'm due tomorrow as long as the kid cooperates." Charlotte answers.

"Exciting." Violet's all smiles. "Did you pick a name yet?"

Charlotte answers "Well I did but Cooper's planning on calling her something else."

"You two can't agree on a name?" Violet asks

"Nope!" Charlotte answers. "Now if ya don't mind I got work to do." She brushes past Violet and Pete passes by.

"Good morning Charlotte." Pete greets.

"Whatever you say Wilder." Charlotte walks by him.

"What's her problem?" Pete asks Violet.

Violet answers" Nine months pregnant and her and Cooper are bickering over the baby's name."

"I can hear you!" Cooper pokes his head out of his office.

"Let the wifey pick the name Coop." Pete advices "I let Violet pick Lucas's name."

"I already let her pick the last three." Cooper tries to convince Pete "This is our last one so I want to pick it."

"What are the names?" Violet asks.

"I like Shelby." Cooper says

"Shelby's cute." Violet agrees.

"What's Charlotte's pick?" Pete wants to know.

Cooper answers. "Eden."

"Eden." Pete adds "I like it. It sounds exotic and provocative."

"Precisely why I don't want to name my baby girl it." Cooper points out.

"Your baby girl's going to grow up into a woman one day Cooper." Pete adds.

"Not with that name." Cooper insists.

"How about Sierra?" Pete suggests. "It' not a southern city but it's a beautiful place and it has a savannah so it goes along with your other daughters name."

"It does start with an S like Savannah." Cooper thinks. "I'll mention it to Charlotte. Thanks Pete."

"Good luck figuring it out." Violet pats Cooper on the back.

**Eight hours later:**

Charlotte's in the labor room at St. Ambrose. She's been in labor for five hours now and it's time to push the baby out.

"Okay Char I want you to give a great big push and that'll be it."

Charlotte does as told, concentrating too much on pushing to scream.

"Okay that one did it Addison says as she guides the baby girl out of Charlotte's birth canal. Cooper holds Charlotte's hand. "It's a girl Addison announces."

"We already knew that!" Charlotte tells her. "You're the one that did the sonogram. Short memory Montgomery?"

"I remembered it was a girl." Addison tells her while suctioning out the baby's mouth. "It's a habit. I always announce the sex after I delivir each baby."

"Okay let's see her." Cooper lets go of Charlotte's hand and watches Addison hand her to the nurse to be cleaned.

"Why isn't she cryin'?" Charlotte inquires. "I like to hear a nice strong cry once they're born."

"Give her a minute Charlotte." Addison cleans Charlotte up while Cooper examines the baby with the nurse.

"Let's give her some oxygen." Cooper tells the nurse as he tries to stay calm for both his and Charlotte's sake.

"Why? What's wrong?" Charlotte calls out.

"She's a little cyanotic around the lips" Cooper says calmly. 'It's common after birth Char, you know that." Cooper puts a small oxygen mask on the babies face. Soon after the baby starts to cry. "There you go she's crying now Cooper says as he listens to her heart.

"It's a weak cry" Charlotte's concerned.

"Give her some time Charlotte. Cooper just put the oxygen on her." Addison tries to assure her.

"We need to call Dr. Davis" Cooper tells the nurse.

Charlotte and Addison look at him.

"Dr Davis, the pediatric cardiologist?" Addison asks "Why?"

"The baby has significant murmur." Cooper answers. "I want him to check her out now."

"But the sonogram didn't showe any kind of problem." Charlotte's concerned.

"Let's wait and see what he says Char."

"Can I see her? I wanna see her." Charlotte tells Cooper.

"I can't bring her over there. The oxygen cord wont reach. Here" He holds the baby up.

Charlotte gasps. "She's still blue even with the oxygen."

Addison tells her "She'll be alright Charlotte. Dr. Davis will figure it out."

Dr. Davis enters the room. "Congratulations everyone." He tells Charlotte and Cooper. He immediately looks at the baby.

As he examines the baby he asks. "Were there any problems noted on the sonogram."

"No" Charlotte says" but I haven't had a sonogram since I was four months on, since we found out the sex."

"Everything was going fine." Addison reports. "Normal pregnancy, I didn't see the need to order another one."

Dr. Davis gets on the phone. "This is Dr. Davis. I need a stat echocardiogram on a newborn and then I need a bed set up in the Nicu for her." He hangs up. "I'm going to bring her upstairs right now to do an echocardiogram of her heart."

"I'll come." Cooper tells him.

"I want to come too." Charlotte says.

"You can't Charlotte. I'm delivering the placenta now and then I need to suture you up." Addison informs her.

"I'll call you as soon as I know anything." Cooper kisses Charlotte on the head and then follows Dr. Davis, the nurse and the new baby out of the room.

Charlotte takes a deep breath and sighs. The tears start to fall from her eyes.

"Don't worry Charlotte. She'll be fine." Addison tries to distract Charlotte. "What are you going to name her?"

"I don't know." Cooper and I can't agree on a name. Charlotte wipes her tears with her hand. "That seems so dumb now."

"No, a name is very important." Addison tells her. "What's your pick?"

"Eden" Charlotte responds wiping her eyes.

"Oooooh! I like that." She tells Charlotte. "What does Cooper like?"

"He likes Shelby." Charlotte tells her. "And Pete likes Sierra."

"What's Pete got to do with it?" Addison asks as she stitches her up

"He threw in his two cents, but we're considering it." Charlotte tells her.

"Tough decision. I know. You'll have to have more girls this way you can use all names." Addison jokes.

Charlotte huffs. "No chance. I'm done. Four's plenty."

"Can't say I blame you." Addison agrees.

"Unless?" Charlotte says quietly and sniffles.

"Unless what?" Addison inquires.

Charlotte answers her. "Unless this one doesn't make it."

Addison's surprised at Charlotte. "She'll make it Charlotte. You've got the best doctors all around you." Addison tells her but secretly worries for the baby herself.

**About a hour later **

Cooper comes into Charlotte's hospital room with Dr. Davis.

Charlotte looks up and asks right away "Where's the baby?"

Dr. Davis answers. "We admitted her to the neonatal intensive care unit?"

"Why" What'd you find?" Charlotte looks nervously at Cooper.

Cooper talks calm and slow. "Charlotte the baby has a ventricular septal defect..."

Charlotte responds. "Okay, so she has a VSD, that's the most common cardiac defect newborns can have." She shrugs her shoulders. "Hell, sometimes they just fix themselves."

"Right." Dr. Davis answers her. "Frequently, the hole in the heart chamber will close on it's own."

"That's not so bad. Why is she in the NICU? As a precaution?"

"No Charlotte" Cooper takes her hand.

Dr. Davis answers "The hole in her heart is very large. Normally, I would wait and treat with medication until the infant is older but I'm afraid your daughter will need surgery rather soon."

"When?" Charlotte answers.

"As soon as possible." Dr. Davis answers. "Her lips and skin are cyanotic and her breathing is rapid. We've intubated her so she doesn't have to work so hard to breathe."

Charlotte gasps. "What? My baby's intubated?"

Cooper hugs her and she pushes him away. "I want to see her now!" Charlotte demands.

"Calm down Charlotte, She'll be okay. She just needs surgery." Cooper tries to calm his wife.

Dr. Davis adds, "With surgery these babies do fine. She needs it sooner than later though."

"She's so little" Charlotte takes a deep breath. "I want the best. It's her heart we're talkin' about. Can she wait until I do some research and find the best?"

"Yes, she can wait but we have to leave her intubated until the surgery. She'll tire herself out with the rapid breathing." Dr. Davis advises.

"Fine, Cooper go to my office and get me my laptop!" Charlotte barks it out like an order.

"Yes ma'am!" Cooper responds and heads out the door.

* * *

**Okay! You guys decide. You get to pick the new baby's name! **

**Do you want it to be _EDEN_ like Charlotte wants? **

**Cooper's choice_-SHELBY?_ **

**or should we go with Pete's compromise of _SIERRA_? **

**Let me know in the reviews or send me a PM. Majority wins, since I like all the names!**

**So don't forget to review this chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N- Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. Shelby won the name vote by one point over Eden! So the baby's name will be Shelby!_

* * *

****

Book 4 THE CIRCLE OF LIFE

* * *

**One week later:**

Cooper comes home from work and Charlotte is just hanging up the phone.

Cooper gives her a soft hello kiss and then warns, "Charlotte I talked to Dr. Davis, he says we need to get the surgery done soon. We can't leave Shelby intubated much longer."

Charlotte smiles and hands him a sheet of paper. "I know. Dr. Myles finally returned my call. She's the one I told you about, the best neonatal heart surgeon on the west coast."

Cooper sighs in relief. "She finally called you back? I thought she was booked?"

"She called. I have an appointment tomorrow." Charlotte announces happily.

"That's great Char. I'm happy you got Shelby in so quick but Dr. Myles is in Sacramento and I have my appointment for the vasectomy tomorrow." Cooper reminds.

"I know. I'm trying to get a team together to take the medical helicopter up there. With all Shelby's equipment and the medical team I think only one of us can fit in the chopper anyway."

"Couldn't you get her to fly down here?" Cooper asks.

Charlotte quirks an eyebrow "Oh believe me I tried. I offered to pay her expenses if she flew down here. She said she was too expensive."

"What?" Cooper's surprised.

"Yup, she said if we wanted her services we had to come to her."

"You're kidding?" Cooper asks.

"Nope, typical arrogant surgeon" Charlotte shrugs her shoulders. "We don't have to like her as long as she does her job well that's all I care about."

"You want to fly up there alone, I mean without me, just with the medical team?" Cooper's surprised.

"I don't want to but we don't have much choice, besides it's just the evaluation. She's not operating tomorrow. I want you there for the operation." Charlotte tells him.

"Okay. I'll keep my vasectomy appointment then." Cooper sighs.

"I know you don't wanna' but it's for the best. Just think, no more birth control in the future." She rubs his arm. "You're gonna have to get someone to drive you home."

"I'll ask Violet or Pete." Cooper's not looking forward to his procedure.

**The next morning**

Charlotte arrives at Dr. Victoria Myles office with Shelby and her medical team.

Dr. Myles walks in the room with her own medical team. Dr. Myles is petite with short dark hair. "I 'm Dr. Victoria Myles." She shakes Charlotte's hand firmly.

"I'm Dr. Charlotte King. The baby's mother." Charlotte shakes her hand firmly in return.

"I've received all the medical records and reviewed them. I want to examine the baby myself with my team and then we'll conduct our own tests. Expect to be here most of the morning." Dr Myles tells Charlotte very matter of fact.

"That's fine." Charlotte answers.

"I'll ask you to step out now so I may examine the infant with my team."

"I was planning on staying with her." Charlotte tells her.

"I don't allow parents in the room for the exam or any procedures." Dr Myles answers.

Charlotte answers back. "I'm a doctor. I'm the Chief of Staff…"

Dr. Myles interrupts "Are you the parent of this patient?"

"Yes." Charlotte answers

"Then I'll ask you to step out." Dr. Myles is stern. "If you want me to examine your child you'll have to abide by my rules or you're free to take your daughter to someone else."

Charlotte looks at her sharply before leaving the room. She waits outside the office in the lounge across the hall. Charlotte picks up a magazine to read when she hears a familiar voice.

"Charlotte? What in the world are you doing here?" Dr. Todd Turi wants to know.

Charlotte looks up to see him "Todd!" She greets him with a hug.

"What are you doing here?" He asks again. "Are you waiting for Tori? I mean Victoria?"

Charlotte responds. "If you're referring to Dr. Victoria Myles, then yes. I'm waitin' for her." Charlotte sits back down.

"How do you know Tori?" Todd asks "I mean Victoria, Tori is her nickname." Todd explains.

"Her nickname should be Darth Vader." Charlotte answers. "You must be friendly with her if you call her Tori?" Charlotte asks.

Todd smirks "She's my wife."

Charlotte's jaw drops, "You're wife? I'm so sorry. Not that she's your wife, I'm sorry I called her Darth Vader." Charlotte's surprised and embarrassed.

"It's alright." He chuckles. "No offense taken."

Charlotte crinkles her nose. "The last time I saw you, you didn't even have a girlfriend, now you're married. What'd you do knock her up?" Charlotte teases.

"Actually I did," Todd explains. "I met her after I came back to Seattle from my grandma's funeral. She got pregnant right away. We decided to get married. Pretty crazy, I know but I love her." He explains.

"Your grandma died a little over nine months ago. I remember because she died the day of my car accident." Charlotte remembers.

"That's right." Todd answers.

"Does that mean your wife just gave birth? According to the math if she got pregnant right after your grandma died…"

"No, no" Todd interrupts. "She went into labor three months early and the baby didn't make it." He tells her. "Today was her due date. That's why I'm here. I wanted to check on her."

"I'm sorry Todd." Charlotte pats his arm. "Are you going to try again?"

"We can't. She hemorrhaged after the birth. They had to remove her uterus."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Charlotte truly feels bad for them.

"We plan to adopt soon." He tells her.

"That's great." Charlotte informs. "Cooper was adopted as an infant."

Todd smiles, "I remember you told me that." He sits down in the seat next to her. "You still haven't told me why you're here. How do you know Tori?"

"I don't know Tori. Your wife's examining my daughter right now. She kicked me out of the room, even though I told her I was a doctor. That's why I called her Darth Vader." Charlotte smacks her lips together in a straight smile.

"You're the mother first; even if you're a doctor." Todd pats her knee. "Tori does a lot of explaining to her residents and medical students, so it's easier if the parents aren't in the room; even if they're doctors."

"You're saying my daughter is a guinea pig for her residents and medical students?" She raises her eyebrows at him.

"You know the drill. You were a resident yourself once."

"I know. I just hate that my daughter's the patient." She frowns.

"Savannah has a heart problem?" Todd asks concerned.

Charlotte answers, "No, Savannah's fine. It's my new baby daughter, Shelby. She has a large VSD." Charlotte explains.

"You had another baby since I last saw you?" Todd's surprised.

"Yup, She was born just last week." Charlotte tells him.

Todd pauses while he calculates the math in his head and he looks at her.

"What? No congratulations?" Charlotte teases.

"Oh crap!" Todd says quietly to himself. He pauses a moment and swallows. "Charlotte I need to tell you something."

""What?" Charlotte asks.

"Did you ever remember anything that happened the night of your accident?" Todd asks.

"Nope." She answers "I only know what you told me."

"Well, I didn't tell you everything." He answers.

"What do you mean?"

"I figured if I told you it would just upset you. I figured some things were better left alone." Todd looks at the floor.

"Todd, What are you talking about?." Charlotte's concerned.

Todd runs his fingers in his hair. "Charlotte we had sex that night before your accident."

Charlottes' jaw drops. "No, no we didn't."

"I had too much to drink and I wasn't myself after my grandma died."

"Did you rape me?" Charlotte asks. "Is that why I left so upset?"

"No!" Todd's shouts out astonished that she would even think he was capable of rape. "I didn't rape you. I'll admit you did tell me several times to leave our pants on and I took them off anyway. I got pushy and you gave in." He takes a deep breath. "Afterward you were mad at me and probably more yourself for not trying harder to stop things. But I did not rape you!" He looks at her. "I would never do that."

Charlotte gets up and takes a deep breath. She looks around the room to see if anyone is listening. "I know I would never cheat on Cooper. I promised him and I meant it."

"You had some alcohol too. You were upset Cooper may have fathered a child with the babysitter. I was pushy and well things just happened. I'm sorry." Todd reaches out to her and she pushes his arm away. "I never should have pushed you into it. I was wrong."

Charlotte's stomach is in knots. "Why are you telling me this? " She folds her arms against her chest and looks at him. "Why are you telling me this _now_?"

"If you just gave birth to her last week, it's possible she's mine."

"She's not!" Charlotte makes it clear.

"How do you know?" He asks. "Did you do a paternity test?"

"No!" She wrinkles her forehead "I didn't have any reason to do a paternity test. I haven't been with anyone else besides Cooper." She huffs at him.

"You were with me about nine and a half months ago." Todd reminds.

Charlotte grits her teeth and tells him. "And I didn't know that until now."

"Now that you know, we need to do a paternity test." He tells her.

"NO!" Charlotte tells him loud. "We're leaving it alone?"

"I can't have children so if she's mine I want her." He explains.

"_You_ can have children. Your_ wife_ can't." Charlotte reminds him.

"Right but I'm not going to go out and get another woman pregnant on purpose to have my own child. Tori and I will adopt, but if this child is biologically mine I want her." He tells Charlotte. "Tori and I could adopt her."

"Not happening!" Charlotte folds her arms tight against her chest. "Shelby's my daughter. She's mine and Cooper's. She's not up for adoption."

"We could share custody then." Todd suggests.

"Stay away from me and _my_ daughter! She's a sick baby, leave her alone!" Charlotte's shouting and heads are turning in the hall to watch them.

"Okay Charlotte, you're upset. I'll leave it alone for now because the baby is sick but once she's better I'm going to pursue a paternity test." He walks towards Dr. Victoria Myles office door.

"Where are you going?" Charlotte demands. "You're not allowed in there."

"I am. I'm a pediatrician and I'm not her parent, not yet anyway." He smirks. "I can go see her, I'm sure Tori won't mind."

"Are you going to tell your wife?" Charlotte asks.

"I tell my wife everything." He answers and opens the door to walk in the room.

Charlotte takes a breath and picks up her cell phone. She pushes the first button. Cooper answers right away.

"_Hello Coop. Did you go for your vasectomy yet_?"

"_No, my appointment's in one hour. Why?" _Cooper asks on the other end of the phone.

"_Cancel it!_ Charlotte orders.

"_Why? Is something wrong with Sheby? Is it bad news?"_ Cooper worries.

"_No Darth Vader isn't finished examining her yet! I'm waiting to find out when and if she'll operate."_

"_Darth Vader?"_ Cooper asks.

"_She might as well be. She kicked me out of the room so she could experiment on the baby with her residents and medical students"_

"_Charlotte you were a medical student and resident once."_ Cooper reminds.

"_And that's the only reason she's still got all her teeth. She was rude Cooper."_

"_Don't get her mad Char, she may be operating on our daughter."_

"_I know"_ Charlotte answers.

"_Are you going to tell me why you all of the sudden want me to cancel my vasectomy Char?"_

"_It so final. What if we change our minds and want one more child together?"_

"_All our children are ours together, Char."_ He answers.

"_What about Sammie?" _Charlotte reminds.

"_Why are you bringing up Sammie? That's water under the bridge. We agreed with Allison to leave it alone."_

"_I know but just cancel the vasectomy for now, we can always reschedule it."_

"_Fine with me, I wasn't looking forward to it anyway but I thought we agreed we wanted four kids. Why the sudden change of heart? Are you worried the baby won't make it?" Cooper's concerned._

"_That's not it. We'll talk about it face to face when I get home or if you fly up here for Shelby's surgery."_

"_I gotta go, Charlotte, Akron is crying for something." _Cooper tells her.

"_I love you Coop."_

"_Love you to Char. Bye."_

"_Bye."_ Charlotte hangs up the phone and worries how Cooper will take the news that this new baby may not be his.

* * *

**I appreciate the reviews. Please continue.**

**Special thanks to -JustForFun- for being an incredible beta to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Book 4 THE CIRCLE OF LIFE**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**The next morning**

Charlotte waits for Cooper to arrive at his gate at Sacramento International Airport. She hugs her husband tight and doesn't let go for a few minutes. After they finally separate he asks. "What's wrong Charlotte? Tell me, is it the baby?"

"No. They're going to operate this morning and Darth Vader says she should make a full recovery." They walk to the luggage area.

"Why'd Darth Vader decide to operate on the baby today? I thought she was booked?" Cooper asks picking up his suitcase. "Tell me Charlotte is Shelby's condition worse than we thought?"

"No, Darth Vader has ulterior motives." Charlotte answers.

"Like what?" Cooper's baffled.

"Turns out Darth Vader is married to Todd."

"Todd?" Cooper asks "Todd Turi?"

"Yup, the one and only." Charlotte answers

"Todd got married?" Cooper's surprised "And to a top neonatologist cardiac surgeon? Wow!"

"She's no prize. Believe me" Charlotte answers. "Wait til you meet her." They walk out of the airport towards the parking lot.

"So, why'd Todd marry her?"

"He knocked her up but they lost the kid and long story short, they can't have anymore." Charlotte fills him in.

"That bites." Cooper responds. "I take it she's operating today as a favor since you're a good friend of Todd's?" They get in Charlotte's rental car.

"Todd and I aren't friends anymore." Charlotte tells him as she starts to drive.

Cooper takes a deep breath "What happened?"

"You don't want to know." She shakes her head. She can't believe this is happening _again._

"Tell me Cricket." Cooper requests.

"You're not gonna like it." She warns him.

"Just tell me Cricket."

"He thinks Shelby might be his." Charlotte just says it.

"How's that even possible?" He looks at her, "You haven't seen him since his grandmother died." Cooper insists.

"That was a little over nine months ago." She informs him.

"But you didn't have sex with him." Cooper reminds.

"Apparently, I did." She answers.

"What?"

"The night of my accident, the night I can't remember, now he tells me we had sex."

"What? Why would you do that to me?" Cooper's upset.

"He said we were both drinking and that he wanted to screw around but I didn't. But he did it anyway."

"He raped you?" Cooper asks.

"That's what I asked him and he says it wasn't rape."

"Then what would he call it if he wanted to and you didn't and he went through with it anyway." Cooper asks with his voice raised.

"He said it was the alcohol and that he got too pushy with me, but he didn't rape me." Charlotte tries to make sense of things.

"He's not going to admit it!" Cooper shouts.

"He told me that I insisted on leaving our clothes on and he didn't listen. He said I had too much to drink and so did he." She takes a deep breath. "I wish I could remember. I know I wouldn't cheat on you."

"Charlotte this is awful." Cooper throws his hand up in the air.

"Todd said when I left we were yelling at each other and I was crying. That's why he gave me the I'm sorry flowers at the hospital."

"I'll kill him." Cooper slams his fist down on the dashboard.

"Wait until his wife operates on Shelby first, would ya?" Charlotte quirks her eyebrow up.

"Now what?" Cooper asks talking fast, "He wants to take her away from us? "

"He wants a paternity test." Charlotte informs.

"Why can't he be mature and do what's best like I did with Sammie?" Cooper asks

"Because his wife can't have kids and if the baby is his he wants her."

"This is so messed up!" Cooper rubs his head.

"The most he'll get is partial custody." Charlotte tells Cooper.

"He lives in Sacramento. How's that going to work?" Cooper asks "We'd have to send her away to stay with them.

"Let's not worry about it yet. I'm prayin' she turns out to be yours like Akron did." Charlotte tells him.

"I wish we didn't have to go through this _again_. I have a good mind to kill Todd."

"I told you wait until after his wife operates on the baby." Charlotte kids around.

* * *

Charlotte and Cooper arrive at the hospital and find Todd and his wife, Dr Victoria Myles, in the baby's room.

"What are you doing in here?" Cooper demands looking at Todd.

Dr. Myles extends her hand to Cooper. "I'm Dr. Victoria Myles, your daughter's doctor. We were waiting for you to arrive before we take Shelby to the OR suite." She doesn't look at Charlotte.

"Thank you." Cooper says as he kisses the baby on her forehead.

"I'll give you a moment with Shelby before I have them bring her to the OR." She leaves the room without addressing or looking at Charlotte.

Charlotte kisses the baby on the forehead. "Bye honey bunny, momma loves you."

The OR attendants come in the room to take the baby.

"Wait a moment." Todd tells them as he walks to the crib.

"Get away from my daughter." Cooper warns him.

Todd kisses the baby on the head and the attendants wheel the baby out of the room in her crib.

"How dare you touch her!" Cooper shouts at him.

"I don't know what your wife told you but she may be mine." Todd looks at Charlotte.

"I told Cooper everything!" Charlotte snaps with tears in her eyes as she watches the attendants roll the baby crib down the hall.

"How dare you touch my wife! You raped her!" Cooper says as he swings at Todd and punches him in the face.

Todd swings back and punches Cooper in the nose. "I didn't rape her." Todd looks to Charlotte.

Charlotte's horrified. She goes out to the hall to call security as Cooper and Todd continue to battle it out.

The security officers break up the fight and Charlotte tells them "I want this man," she points to Todd, "kept away from my daughters' room. He's not allowed anywhere near my daughter."

"If the paternity test proves she's mine, you can't keep me away from _my_ daughter!" Todd argues. "The courts will decide who she lives with."

"Over my dead body, it'll be a cold day in hell before that happens." Charlotte snaps at him.

"Tori's got friends in high places around this city." He warns her. "Don't fight me on this Charlotte. The baby's as good as mine if you do." He smirks.

"I'll kill you before that happens." Charlotte snaps at him.

"Enough, Enough!" the security officers take Todd away with them.

"Are you okay?" Charlotte tends to Cooper whose nose is bleeding along with his lip.

"How could you be friends with someone like that?" Cooper asks. "He raped you."

"He said he didn't rape me. I don't think he's capable of it and he said he _was_ drinking so maybe-."

"What are you saying?" Cooper looks confused.

"I don't know what happened that night Coop, and for the record, he was a good friend until today." She holds a washcloth to Cooper's bloody nose. "People get crazy when it comes to their kids."

"I want to kill him right now." Cooper clenches his fists.

Charlotte looks in his eyes. "I don't think he raped me..."

Cooper interrupts "Did you cheat on me?"

"No no. I would never."

"You were drinking too, is it possible you passed out?"

"I can't remember." Charlotte answers honestly.

"Then that's rape, without your consent."

"I don't know Cooper. I wish I could remember that night, then again maybe it's better I don't." Charlotte rolls her eyes.

He hugs her for a minute and then asks "Are there supposed to be any shooting stars tonight?" He asks her.

"I don't think so. Why?" Charlotte asks.

"Because we need to make a wish that Sheby's mine. If it turns out that he's her father, we're in for a fight." Cooper warns her.

"I wish I never met Todd." Charlotte hugs Cooper.

"Me too. Me too." Cooper holds her.

* * *

Reviews make me smile!

**Thanks to JustforFun for her help with this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**BOOK 4- THE CIRCLE OF LIFE****

* * *

**

Chapter Five

Charlotte and Cooper are asleep snuggled together on a pull-out bedside chair in Shelby's hospital room. Dr. Victoria Myles walks in and wakes them up.

"Good Morning," she calls out in a strong, loud voice to wake them.

Cooper and Charlotte both jump up to a sitting position. Charlotte opens her eyes and looks around the room. She yawns and stretches while she remembers where she is and why.

Dr. Myles continues to speak loudly with her team of residents and medical students behind her; all staring at the groggy Charlotte and Cooper. "Shelby is doing well. I'm going to take her breathing tube out now." She only addresses Cooper. Dr. Myles instructs one of the medical students how to remove the breathing tube from the baby.

"Great." Cooper yawns and gets up. He watches intently as the medical student follows Dr. Myles instructions and nervously pulls out Shelby's tube.

"It's out." Dr. Myles announces to the room. "Although this was a routine surgery for me, every heart surgery is considered major. I need to monitor Shelby in the hospital. If all goes well you can take her home in about five days." She listens to the baby's lungs with her stethoscope. "She sounds good." Dr. Myles instructs each member of her team to listen to the baby's heart and lungs.

Charlotte gives Cooper a disapproving look as she watches each one stand around the crib taking their turn to listen to her newborns heart and lungs. "When can I hold her?" Charlotte asks.

Dr. Myles looks at Cooper. "You may hold your daughter after we're done examining her. You're doctors. I trust you know what you're doing. Just be careful of the bandage on her chest."

"Yes, of course." Cooper answers.

After her team has left the room, Dr. Myles says looking only at Cooper, "before I go you should know I ordered a paternity test to be done with her morning blood draw. The consent is in the chart. You need to sign it. You can thank me later." She walks out of the room.

"Ugh! Didn't I tell you about her?" Charlotte tries to pick up the baby. "Darth Vader."

"She doesn't seem that bad." Cooper helps Charlotte untangle the baby's IV so she can pick her up.

"She wouldn't even look at me," Charlotte says as she sits down in the chair with the baby.

"Her husband may have fathered a child with you. I can see her not loving you for that Char." Cooper sits next to her and rubs the baby's head. "Now we just have to wait for that test to come back."

* * *

**Charlotte and Cooper spend each night for the next several days sleeping in the baby's hospital room together. Todd is not allowed near the room. Dr. Victoria Myles comes in to check the baby each morning and never addresses Charlotte; only Cooper.**

Dr. Myles enters the room. "Shelby looks good," she tells Cooper. She hands him an envelope. "This came from the lab for you." Cooper takes the letter, it's addressed to Charlotte. He hands it to her.

Charlotte nervously rips open the envelope. She reads it and pauses. She hands the letter to Cooper and says. "I'm sorry." Charlotte sits down in the chair and closes her eyes. She sobs quietly to herself.

Cooper reads the letter. He sighs deeply then turns to Dr. Myles and tells her "Todd's the father."

"Isn't this a nice mess my husband and your wife made together?" Dr Myles says sharply and glares at Charlotte a whole minute before leaving the room.

"That was uncomfortable." Charlotte tells Cooper and then."I'm sorry Cooper." She wipes the tears from her eyes.

"It's not your fault." Cooper tells her and they sit in silence in the baby's room most of the day.

That night Todd comes to see them. "Get Out!" Charlotte tells him as he walks in the room.

"You can't keep me away from my daughter." He says holding up his copy of the paternity test. He goes over to pick the baby up. "I want to spend some time with _my _daughter."

"I'm outa here!" Cooper picks up his wallet and leaves in a hurry.

"Where are you going Coop?" Charlotte follows him.

Cooper stops in the hall and turns to her, "I don't know but I can't sit there and watch that animal with my daughter." He heads towards the elevator.

Charlotte returns to the room not wanting to leave Todd alone with the baby. She walks back in the room.

"We sure did make a beautiful little girl." He tells Charlotte as he sits in the chair holding and admiring Shelby.

"We didn't make her. You raped me." She lashes out at him.

"I told you I didn't rape you." He insists.

"You said I insisted on keeping my clothes on but you didn't listen to me. You pulled em off against my will!" She shouts at him.

"I also told you that you didn't protest after I took em off. You were yowling like a cat in heat. It wasn't rape." He stops and asks her. "Did you tell Cooper I raped you?"

"I told him you had sex with me against my will."

He smirks at her. "I'll have a nice talk with Cooper. Tell him how you were screaming for me, you couldn't get enough."

"You're a liar! Get out!" Charlotte orders.

"I'm not leaving my daughter." He tells her.

"I can't believe I thought you were a nice guy because right now I hate you!" She realizes she's shouting and softens her voice. She pulls herself together and calmly asks. "Can you please leave now? I can't sit here and look at you hold my daughter."

"I have just as much a right to hold _my _daughter as you do. No, I'm not leaving." Todd tells her.

"Then I'm leaving." Charlotte picks up her purse and storms out of the room.

**The next morning:**

Charlotte and Cooper both arrive back at the baby's room late the next morning.

"Didn't you stay the night?" Cooper asks as he meets her in the hall walking to Shelby's room.

"No. I left after you did. I couldn't stay in the room with Todd. I stayed at a hotel last night." Charlotte sips her morning coffee. "I tried calling on your cell phone and got voice mail every time."

"I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone last night." Cooper answers.

"Where'd you go?" Charlotte's concerned.

"I rented a car and drove around most of the night. I pulled over at a rest stop to sleep. I figured Todd has to be at work this morning, so I don't have to see him." Cooper tells her.

"Let's hope so." Charlotte answers and looks up as a strange doctor enters the room.

"Good Morning, I'm Doctor Peabody, I'm covering for Dr. Myles this morning." He reaches his hand out to Cooper to shake.

"Where's Dr. Myles today?" Cooper asks concerned she removed herself from Shelby's case.

"Don't you listen to the news? Dr. Myles' husband was found murdered in his office early this morning." Dr. Peabody tells them.

"What? Todd?" Charlotte's heart sinks to her stomach.

"Yes, he was stabbed to death." Dr. Peabody tells them.

Charlotte and Cooper look at each other with wide eyes and mouths partially open in shock. Charlotte's heart is pounding and she turns pale. "Who did it?" Charlotte asks.

"They don't know yet." Dr. Peabody answers as he examines the baby. Charlotte and Cooper look on exchanging shocked glances at each other. "It's a shame, he was a nice fellow and an excellent pediatrician." Dr. Peabody tells them.

Charlotte sits down in the bedside chair. "I can't believe this is happening. Am I really awake?" She asks Cooper.

"You're awake." Cooper tells her. "I can't believe it's happening either. Who would stab Todd?"

"I don't know. It's a tragedy. He married Dr. Myles recently." Dr. Peabody answers. Then he tells them, "the baby looks very good. How is she feeding?"

It takes a few minutes for it to register to Charlotte that Dr. Peabody is talking to her. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" She's in shock about Todd.

"I asked you if the baby is feeding well." Dr. Peabody repeats.

"Uhm yeah, I think so, a little slow, I think." Charlotte is clearly not thinking straight.

"So you say she is feeding well or slow?" Dr Peabody wants to know. "This is important. We have to make sure she is taking in enough calories before we can discharge her. Sometimes infants with cardiac disorders can be very slow feeders."

"I don't know. I don't know. I didn't stay last night. I didn't feed her." Charlotte's clearly stressed. "He did. He stayed last night."

Dr. Peabody looks at Cooper. "You fed her last night? How did the baby eat?"

"No, I wasn't here either. You should check with the nurses to see how she ate." Cooper steps closer to Charlotte and rubs her back trying to calm her nerves.

Two police officers enter the room "Are you Dr. Cooper Freedman and Dr. Charlotte King?"

"Yes." Charlotte and Cooper answer at the same time.

"We need to take you downtown with us for questioning in the homicide of Dr. Todd Turi."

Charlotte gasps.

"Look at me Char." Cooper faces Charlotte and places both his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay Char. It's just for questioning since we both knew him."

Charlotte doesn't say anything. She just stares at Cooper with eyes wide open.

Cooper recognizes the fear in her eyes. "You can do this Char. You can. We're innocent. There's nothing to worry about." Cooper tries to reassure her, "just tell them what you know."

Charlotte swallows hard and looks at him. The officers tell them it's time to go. Charlotte kisses her baby daughter goodbye and follows the officers through the hospital hallway with Cooper at her side.

**POLICE HEADQUARTERS:**

The officers decide to question Charlotte and Cooper in separate rooms. The first officer offers Charlotte a cigarette.

"No thank you. I quit along time ago." Charlotte folds her hands together.

"Can I get you something to drink? We have soda, water, iced tea, anything you like." The officer offers.

"I'll just have some water, please." Charlotte tries to calm herself. She can't believe Todd is dead.

The officer hands Charlotte a bottle of water. "How'd you know the victim, Dr. Todd Turi?"

"He was a friend. I met him in Santa Barbara. We used to work together."

"Were you close friends?" The officer asks sitting next to Charlotte with a pad of paper and pen. He pushes a button and is clearly recording what Charlotte says also.

"Yes we were." Charlotte watches him jot down what she says.

"Is he the father of your baby?" The officer gets straight to it. He obviously has already been informed of the situation, probably by Victoria Myles, Todd's wife.

Charlotte take a deep breath and answers. "Yes, we just found out about that yesterday."

"How did you and your husband, Cooper Freedman, feel about it when you found out Todd was the father?"

"We weren't happy Todd was the father." Charlotte answers honestly

The officer cuts to the chase, "So, Dr. King can you tell us where you were between midnight last night and 7 am?"

"I was asleep at the Comfort Suites Hotel near the hospital." She answers nervously but not showing it to the officers.

"Can anyone vouch for you?" The officer asks.

"The hotel clerk checked me in at 9pm and I did self checkout at 8 am." Charlotte tells them.

"Did anyone see you between midnight and 7am?" The officer asks.

"No, I was sleeping."

"Was your husband with you?"

"No. I was alone in the hotel room." She takes a breath.

"Where was your husband?" The officer asks.

"He said he was at a rest stop."

"Why wasn't he with you?"

"We'd both been staying at the hospital together and then something happened. I left and went to the hotel and he went to the rest stop." She explains.

"What happened?" The officer asks.

"Do I need a lawyer?" Charlotte questions.

"Innocent people don't call lawyers Dr. King." The cop tells her. "But you're free to call a lawyer if you think you need one."

"I'm innocent." She tells the officer and continues, "Todd insisted on staying with her my daughter so I left. I didn't want to stay there with him so I went to a hotel."

"What about your husband?"

"He left before me. Cooper told me he stayed at a rest stop because he didn't want to stay at the hospital with Todd either."

"Did you or your husband ever threaten to kill Todd Turi?"

"No." Charlotte answers.

"Were you arguing with Todd at the hospital last night?" The officer asks.

Charlotte assumes the staff overheard their argument and already told the police. "Yes, we were arguing a little."

"What was the argument about?" The officer questions as he jots everything down on his pad of paper.

"He had sex with me against my will and got me pregnant?"

"Are you saying that Todd raped you?"

"He said he didn't. I don't remember what happened to me that night." Charlotte holds up her water and waves her hands around as she talks to the officer. " I crashed my car and suffered a head injury that night. I have no memory of the day before the accident." Charlotte answers.

"Did you report it as a rape?"

"No, because I didn't know about it. I konked my head after and can't remember." She insists.

The officer stares at her in disbelief. Another officer comes in. "How are you doing in here?"

"Good. I've got enough information to hold her. How'd you do?"

"Dr. Freedman lawyered up. He won't talk without an attorney."

Charlotte takes a deep breath. "And here I am singin' like a canary." She puts her hands over her face.

**Cooper meets with his attorney**.

Cooper's calls a top notch attorney realizing he's the prime suspect in Todd's murder.

"Tell me exactly where you were last night Dr. Freedman. Your alibi is very important between mid night and 7am." The attorney advises him.

"I was driving around and found a rest stop around midnight. I crashed there."

"Did anyone see you?" The attorney wants to know.

"Yes, there were some truckers there. One guy knocked on my window and asked me if I had a cigarette, another guy knocked on my window about 4 am and wanted me to come in his truck and have a beer with him."

"Did you?" The attorney asks.

"Hell no!" Cooper answers. "I stayed in my car with the windows up and doors locked. But both truckers were still there when I pulled out at 8 am. They saw me leave. I made eye contact with both of them as I pulled out of the rest stop. Creepy" Cooper shivers his shoulders and shakes his head to show the lawyer how he was feeling.

"Good" the attorney answers, "Do you know what company they worked for?"

"One truck had Arizona license plates and had the logo 'The Friendly Frog' on the truck. I remember that well. The other was a refrigerated truck with California plates called Penguin Frozen Foods."

"This is great, Dr. Freedman. I'll get a private investigator on it to verify your alibi. If we could find these truckers you'll be in the clear."

Cooper sighs in relief "Well, get on it please. Can you check on my wife to see how she's doing?"

**Three hours later**

The lawyer returns. "You're in luck. We found both truckers here in Sacramento, the police talked to them and they vouched for you being at the rest stop between midnight and 7 am. One even took a picture of you asleep in your car with his i phone. You're free to go."

"That's just weird. He took a picture of me?" Cooper asks.

"You were at a rest stop in California, Dr Freedman. Anything can happen." The lawyer informs. "At least this guy is your alibi."

"Awesome!" Cooper jumps out of his chair and shakes the lawyers hand vigorously.

"How about Charlotte? Where is she?"

"Your wife's case is not as easy. She has no alibi. She says she was asleep in a hotel room alone all night. The hospital staff heard her and Todd arguing before she left the hospital last night. She also told the officer's Todd may have raped her and got her pregnant. They have enough to hold her for motive."

"Crap!" Cooper's heart sinks. "She didn't do it. She's not capable."

"You'd be surprised what women will do to protect their young." The lawyer warns him.

"Not Charlotte. She couldn't kill anyone. She's innocent. You have to get her out of here. We has four young children that need her. Our one week old baby just had major heart surgery." Cooper pleads with the lawyer.

"I'll see what I can do but without an alibi and with motive it's going to be tough."

"It's all circumstantial." Cooper throws his arms in the air in desparation.

"People can be convicted on circumstantial evidence if there's enough motive and a lack of alibi." The lawyer tells Cooper before leaving. "I've got my work cut out for me."

"Oh Cricket!" Cooper looks up at the ceiling rubbing his face with his hands. He feels the tears come to his eyes.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**

**Thanks JustForFun for being an amazing beta! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Book 4 THE CIRCLE OF LIFE**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Cooper visits Charlotte in the city jail where she's being held for suspicion of Todd's murder. He sits down across from her. A glass wall is in between them.

Cooper looks at Charlotte with a somber expression. It kills him to see her in the orange prison jumpsuit.

Before Cooper has a chance to say anything, Charlotte blurts out,"you look as happy as a dead pig in the sunshine."

Still the same old Charlotte Cooper thinks to himself. A night in jail hasn't taken away her edge. He asks gently, "how are you Charlotte?"

"I'm fine as frog's hair and twice as jumpy." She snaps at Cooper," how do you think I am?"

Cooper waits a minute sighs and says, "you look terrible Charlotte. I want a doctor to examine you. Do they know you just gave birth two weeks ago?"

"I'm not worried about that Cooper. I just want to go home."

"I know. I'm going to get you out of here. I promise."

"Don't piss on my leg and tell me it's raining." Charlotte takes a minute to calm down and asks, "how do you propose to do that? Bust me out of here?"

"I have my lawyer working on it. He helped get me out and now he's going to helping you." Cooper calmly tries to reassure her.

"Well, tell him to work faster. I don't care how much it costs, just get me out of here."

"He's doing the best he can. It's just with no alibi and the situation with the paternity test..."

Charlotte interrupts, "I didn't do it Coop."

"I know you didn't do it. You don't need to convince me." Cooper holds her hand through a hole in the glass.

"You have to get me out of here. I need to see the baby." Charlotte's a mess. She's wearing an orange jail issued jumpsuit. Her hair is hanging down straggly and she has no makeup on. Her eyes are tired from lack of sleep and Cooper figures she hasn't eaten a thing since she's been there.

"Are you eating Char? You look pale." Cooper's concerned.

"I don't care about food Coop. I just want to get out of here."

"I'm working on it."

"What exactly is this lawyer doing to try and help me?" Charlotte asks. "Tell him to go to the hotel and see if they have security camera's."

"He's looking into that. The lawyer also has a detective looking into who else had a motive to want Todd dead. It could have been a robbery. Maybe he walked in on someone trying to rob his office." Cooper offers.

"The cops told me he was stabbed multiple times like people do in a rage, when they're angry."

"Well, he must have pissed someone else off besides us then because I know you didn't so this." Cooper holds her hand through the holes in the glass dividing them.

"Of course I didn't do it Coop. I was mad at him but I didn't hate him.

"I know Char. I know." Cooper squeezes her hand through the hole in the glass.

"Oh no!" She says pulling her hand back and rubbing her face.

"What?" Cooper asks.

"We were arguing after you left us in the hospital. It got loud. I think I told him I hated him. What if the nurses heard us?" She takes a deep breath and puts her face in her hands. She mumbles, "I think I've just gone to hell in a hand basket."

"Charlotte look at me." Charlotte takes her hands off of her face and looks into Cooper's eyes. "I'm going to fix this. I'm going to get you out of here. You need to have faith in me. Do you have faith in me?"

Charlotte nods her head slowly, "yes".

"Times up." The guard says. Charlotte gets up.

Charlotte turns to Cooper and says. "Kiss Shelby for me. Take good care of her for me Coop."

"Of course, Charlotte, as far as I'm concerned Shelby's mine."

"Thank you" She whispers to him as she leaves with the guard.

Cooper watches and then hurries to meet with his attorney before going up to see Shelby.

* * *

**At the lawyers office.**

The lawyer greets Cooper. "I have some good news."

"Good cuz I need some." Cooper shakes his hand before sitting down.

"One of my private investigators found a witness to the murder and your wife wasn't the assailant." The lawyer tells him.

"Who was?" Cooper breathes in a sigh of relief.

"It was his wife. My witness says they were arguing about him fathering your wife's child. His wife didn't want to raise the child with him."

"Someone heard them arguing about this? Cooper's surprised.

"Yes. They saw her pull a knife from his desk and stab him repeatedly."

"Then, Charlotte's free!" Cooper shouts happily and raises his arms to the sky.

"Not yet." The lawyer answers.

"Why?" Cooper asks scrunching his face.

"The problem is the witness is an illegal alien. She works for the cleaning company at Dr. Turi's office off the books. She's afraid to come forward for fear of deportation."

"Oh Geez" Cooper says "Did you explain the situation that Charlotte's innocent and can go to prison for a crime she didn't commit. Did you tell her we have kids?"

"I told her. But she has kids also and she's scared of being deported. Here's her name and address. Maybe if you talk to her, show her pictures of your family you can get her to come forward." The lawyer hands Cooper a piece of paper.

"Any luck with the security camera at the hotel?" Cooper asks.

"One of the camera's on the side entrance wasn't working that night. They can claim she left out the side entrance anytime during the night."

"So then this woman, Mrs. Garcia is our only hope?" Cooper asks looing at the paper.

"Unless something else comes up she's our only hope for now." The lawyer urges.

* * *

**Cooper** knocks on the door of the apartment. A small woman answers. "Are you Mrs Garcia?

"Who are you?" The woman asks suspiciously with an accent.

"I'm Dr. Freedman. My wife was arrested for Dr. Turi's murder and you and I know she is innocent." Cooper talks softly and extends his hand to shake.

"I'm very sorry. I saw this on the news. Come in."

Cooper walks in the small cluttered apartment. He can see she has many children. There's a small baby asleep in a swing and two small children watching tv. "How many children do you have?" Cooper asks.

"Four." She answers would you like some coffee or plantains?

"Yes please." Cooper agrees to eat her plantains. He wants to gain her sympathy.

She brings over the coffee and plantains. "They're fresh, I just made them." She tells Cooper in a heavy accent.

Cooper tastes the plantains. "These are delicious" He compliments her."My wife and I have four children also." Cooper takes out a picture. "This is my son Bryce. He just turned four, this is my daughter Savannah she's two and a half and this is Akron he's one."

"You have a beautiful family." She answers as she looks at the pictures.

"Here's another," Cooper pulls a picture up on his i phone. "This is my wife with our new baby. The baby is two weeks old and just had major heart surgery. She's still in the hospital and it's killing my wife that she can't be with her. My wife is not eating. I saw her before and she looks terrible. She just had a baby, she shouldn't be in jail, especially since we know she's innocent." Cooper pleads with the woman.

"I wish I can help you but I don't want to go back to my country. I have a good life here with my children. If I talk to the police they will call immigration on me. No?"

"I'll help you with that. I promise. I'll pay all your fees to help you become legal. I just need you to tell the police what you heard and saw."

"I heard them fighting about a baby. She didn't want to raise his baby from another woman. He got mad and said she had to because it was his. She said no. They fought more until she pulled a knife out of the cabinet and start stabbing him in the neck. I couldn't watch. I ran away then. I called police anonymous after." She explains to Cooper.

"Please talk to the police. I'm begging you." He shows her the pictures of Charlotte and the kids again from his wallet.

"I think you need to go now sir." She pushes him towards the door.

"Think of your own children Mrs. Garcia. Would you want this for them?" Cooper turns to look at her. "Please think of my children. They need their mother. They miss her already."

Mrs. Garcia doesn't say anything. She quietly closes the dooer behind him.

* * *

Cooper returns to the hospita. He picks up Shelby and sits in the bedside chair holding her. "Well kiddo, it looks like I'm the only daddy you've got left. I promise to love you like you're mine, just like my parents loved me as their own. Cooper's iphone rings. He looks at the number. It's his lawyer.

The lawyer begins talking immediately. "Good news Mrs. Garcia called my private investigator and agreed to talk to the police as long as we help her. She said you offered to pay any legal fees for her." The lawyer explains.

"Yes of course, anything." Cooper kisses the Shelby's fuzzy head. "Make the arrangemnet with Mrs. Garcia to talk to police and I'll do whatever you have to with immigration. I'll pay her fees."

The lawyer agrees and they hang up. Cooper feeds Shelby her bottle and talks to the infant. "I think your momma may be coming home soon. Let's hope cuz I don't know how I can raise the four of you on my own." Cooper doesn't even want to enertain the thought of raising the four kids without Charlotte. He finishes feeding Shelby her bottle, changes her diaper and then falls asleep in the bedside chair with the infant on his chest.

Cooper wakes up early the next morning with the sun shining on his face. He looks down to see Shelby still asleep on his chest and remembers the nightmare he is living. Dr. Peabody enters the room.

"How is the baby eating?" Dr. Peabody questions.

"She's a little pokey, but I'm a pediatrian and I've got a few tricks up my sleeve to get her to drink the bottle."

"Good then, because I plan to discharge her this morning."

"This morning?" Cooper's surprised.

"Yes, I'll have the nurses bring the discharge papers in. The baby is perfectly fine to go home today." Dr. Peabody looks over the baby one last time. "Just make sure she gets enough calories and we'll monitor her weight at home."

"Fine, fine." Cooper shakes the doctor's hand. It looks like he will have to tote the baby around today while trying to get Charlotte out of jail.

The nurses go over the paperwork and Cooper decides to take the baby to a hotel once they are discharged. He doesn't plan to leave the city until Charlotte is released from jail.

Once at the hotel, Cooper lets the baby sleep while he calls his lawyer and pressures him to work on Charlotte's release.

Finally at 4pm Cooper is waiting outside the city jail with the baby in his arms. He see's his Charlotte walk out the doors. Right away she spots him and runs to his arms. He holds her tight for a few minutes until she asks. "How'd you get me out?"

"There was a witness Char. She saw the whole thing. It was just a matter of getting her to come foward."

"What did the witness see?" Charlotte's beyond curious.

"She saw Todd's wife, Dr. Myles, stab him. She heard them arguing about the baby."

"Poor Todd. I told you she was Darth Vader but she's worse. To think I let her operate on Shelby." Charlotte shakes her head.

Cooper explains to her. "She didn't want Todd to take custody of the baby. She didn't want anything to do with his baby. They're arresting her now."

"It's my fault she killed Todd?" Charlotte asks anguished and hangs her head down.

"It's Todd's fault. He forced you to sleep with him. Then he couldn't leave it alone. If he didn't pursue the paternity test or pursue trying to take custody of the baby none of this would have happened. Todd dug his own grave. Literally." Cooper tells her.

"Some things are better left unsaid, like we did with Sammie." Charlotte grabs his hand and they walk to the car.

"Let's take our baby girl home now." Cooper tells her. "Well, to the hotel. We can book our flight home tomorrow. Tonight, you need a good meal and some rest."

"I'm not going to argue that. I'm so hungry my belly thinks my throats been cut off."

Cooper laughs, "come on woman let's get you some grub." He hands the baby to Charlotte and she kisses little Shelby's soft head.

At the hotel, Charlotte comes out of the hot shower and finds a tray from room service on the bed. "I feel better already." She tells Cooper.

"Here eat." Cooper feeds her some fruit to start. They take turns feeding each other until the fruits gone. Charlotte manages to eat her whole plate of salmon and sweet potatos. She splurges and even eats the chocolate cake Cooper ordered for desert.

Cooper watches her clean the plate. "Did you have enough? I could order more if you're still hungry."

"No, I ate so much I feel like a tick about to pop." Charlotte lays herself down on the bed rubbing her belly.

"Good." Cooper lays down next to her. "You need your sleep. I'll take care of Shelby tonight."

Charlotte lays her head on Cooper's chest. She closes her eyes and tries to sleep but she can't. Visions of Todd keep dancing around in her head. "Cooper I can't sleep."

Cooper tries to ignore her. He wants her to sleep and he knows he has to get up and feed Shelby in a few short hours.

"Cooper, I know you're just playing possum. I need to talk."

This amazes Cooper. Charlotte, Miss tight lips, wants to talk now. He decides to answer her. "What do you want to talk about Charlotte?"

"Should we tell Shelby about Todd when she gets older? I feel like we owe it to him." Charlotte turns to Cooper. "He died because of her."

"I think we should tell her." Cooper remembers how he resented his parents for not telling him he had a brother who died.

"When? What age?" Charlotte asks.

"We'll know when the time is right Charlotte. It certainly isn't now?" Cooper rubs her arm.

"Do you think this whole mess is my fault? Is it my fault Todd's wife killed him?" Charlotte asks softly.

"No Charlotte. You didn't do anything wrong. Todd did this to himself. He should have talked to his wife first before assuming she wanted to raise Shelby with him." He lifts her chin to look at her in the eyes. "None of this is your fault."

Charlotte rests her head back on Cooper's chest and tells him softly, "thank you."

Cooper rubs her back. "We're going to be okay."

"I feel terrible about Todd. He was a good friend at one time. I don't know what happened." She rubs her hand on Coopers chest.

"You guys had sex. That's where your friendship crossed the line. It's too late to go back and change anything now."

"I know, but I still feel horrible, he was so young, he was coming up in his career. It's just wrong that he had to die." Charlotte sighs.

"Look at Dell, he died young too. Life is short. You never know when your time is up. We need to enjoy what we have now."

Charlotte looks up at him, "I love you Cooper. I know I don't say it enough but I want you to know, I do."

"I know you do." He tells her.

"Ahem, don't you have something to say to me."

"Hmmm... what?' Cooper plays dumb.

"Don't you have something you want to tell me?" She asks again.

"Nothing comes to mind," he teases.

She lifts herself up and scowls at him.

"I'm kidding Crickett. I love you. I love you more than anything in this world." He smiles and pulls her back down on top of him.

"Good." She gives him a quick kiss on the lips then closes her eyes and falls asleep on top of him. Cooper kisses the top of her head, says, "sweet dreams princess." He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep underneath her. Baby Shelby's peacefully asleep in the play pen next to the bed.

* * *

**Please Review.**

**Thanks to my awesome beta JustForFun for all her help and input for this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

********

Book 4 -THE CIRCLE OF LIFE

****

It's a beautiful Sunday afternoon and the Freedman family decides to have a picnic at the park. Cooper spreads a large blanket on the grass while Bryce and Savannah run off toward the jungle gym. "Hey! Where do you two think your goin'?" Charlotte calls after them.

"Can we play on the playground momma? Please?" Bryce asks as he runs toward it.

Charlotte waves her hand at him. "Go hog wild kid."

"Stay where you can see us!" Cooper calls out to them. "If you can't see the balnket then you're too far." He sits down on the blanket picks up Shelby and begins to feed her. Charlotte sits down leaning her body against him and opens up the Sunday newspaper. One and a half year old Akron pulls a banana out of the picnic basket and leans on Charlottes belly with it.

Charlotte looks down. "Do you need me to peel that for you shortstuff?"

"Yeah," Akron hands his momma the banana. After peeling it handing the banana back to Akron Charlotte looks at the paper.

Charlotte takes a deep breath and sighs loud.

Cooper looks up from feeding Shelby. "What is it?"

Charlotte inhales a deep breath. "Darth Vader is going on trial for Todd's murder. Says it right here in the state news section of the paper."

"Don't read it Cricket." Cooper advises.

"I'm gonna have to testify at the trial." She shakes her head at him. "I gotta keep informed."

"Our lawyer will inform us what we need to know. Don't read it." Cooper takes the news section away from her.

Charlotte grabs it back from him. "I want to read it."

"Why?" Cooper wrinkles his nose. "Why ruin your day?"

"Ruin _my_ day? Todd's dead. At least I got a day to be ruined." Charlotte opens the paper back up to the page about the upcoming trial.

Cooper puts a sleepy baby Shelby in her infant seat. "She doesn't want to eat. She's still a little pokey." He buckles the straps together." I'll try again later." Cooper looks to Charlotte and notices she's not paying attention to him. She's immersed in the newspaper article.

"Are you even listening to me Charlotte? Put down that article."

"I can't pretend it didn't happen Cooper. Todd's dead because of..." She stops herself.

"We've been through this over and over Charlotte. It's not your fault."

"How can you say that?" Charlotte looks up from the paper. "If it wasn't for me Todd would still be alive."

"Todd brought this on himself, him and his crazy wife." Cooper picks up the sports section. "Stop beating yourself up and get over it Char."

"Todd was a good friend to me up until he found out Shelby was his." Charlotte lies down on her back and looks up at the sky. Akron lies on top of her with his banana."We used to go out to lunch and talk. How did this happen?" She rubs her hand over her head.

"You should talk to Violet." Cooper advises.

"You think I need a shrink?" Charlotte quirks her eyebrow at him.

"Violet could help you see that you had nothing to do with Todd's death. His wife snapped." Cooper lays down facing her. " Think about it, that woman went through a lot of crap in a short time." Cooper pushes her hair behind her ear. "She lost a baby in her sixth month of pregnancy, then they remove her uterus so she can't have any more. She finds out her husband has a baby the same age as her baby would have been with another woman and to top it off her husband wants her to raise his baby. She snapped."

Charlotte turns to face him. "You think that's an excuse to kill him?"

"I'm not excusing her." Cooper rubs her arm. " I'm trying to help you understand it's not your fault. Victoria Myles snapped because of her own junk." Cooper grabs her hand.

Charlotte looks up at the sky. "It's ironic she's the one that operated on the baby. She fixed Todd's baby's heart and then killed him."

"She took his life but gave life back to his child." Cooper looks up at the sky now too. He rests his arms behind his head. "It is ironic."

"It's like he died so his child could live on." Charlotte says looking at the sky.

"They could have both live if his wife didn't snap." Cooper reminds her.

"Todd didn't deserve it," Charlotte tells him looking up at the sky again. "He was a good man."

"He didn't deserve to be murdered." Cooper agrees.

"I told him I hated him at the hospital before I left. I was mad as a wet hen that night." Charlotte confesses.

"I know _and_ you almost went to jail for his murder. Good thing for that witness or our kids might have had to grow up without their mother."

Charlotte rubs her head. "I don't even want to think about that."

"So don't." Cooper moves closer to her and put his hand on her hip. "Let's put this behind us and just think about raising our family." He pulls her close and kisses her. They kiss for a few minutes and then they hear Bryce yelling. "Look at me momma I can climb all the way to the top." Charlotte and Cooper roll away from each other and look at Bryce.

"I'm proud as punch." Charlotte call back to her oldest.

"Maybe you should climb down now, carefully Bryce." Cooper calls out. "He's pretty high up there, Char."

"He's a boy Cooper. Don't make a chicken outta him."

"Where's Akron?" Cooper asks looking around.

"He was just here a second ago. She looks at the blanket. He was just sitting there like a lump on a log." She looks at the baby sleeping in her infant seat.

"I know, he was just here eating a banana." Cooper looks around.

Charlotte stands up surveying the park with her eyes. She shouts his name "Akron!"

"I'll look for him." Cooper announces and he walks, limping as fast as he can to the playground area.

Charlotte stays near the blanket with the Shelby and she calls his name "Akron!"

Cooper comes back a few minutes later without Akron.

"You didn't find him?" Charlotte asks her heart starting to race now. "What do we do Coop?" She's starting to feel frantic.

"He has to be around here somewhere." Cooper tries to remain calm.

"What if someone grabbed him?" Charlotte worries out loud. "You stay by the blanket. I'll look for him!" She orders Cooper. Charlotte heads towards the pond calling his name. She feels tears coming to her eyes. How could she not know where her 15 month old son is? What kind of mother could lose her 15 month old son? She tries hard to hold back the tears so the other park goer's can't see her cry. "Akron!" She yells out again.

"Are you looking for a little boy?" A girl about six years old asks her.

"Yes I am. Do you know where he is?" Charlotte asks the little girl hopeful.

"He's with my mom." The little girl points in the direction.

Charlotte can see a woman holding a crying Akron. She runs over to them. Charlotte grabs Akron from the woman's arms and starts crying. "Momma's so happy you're okay Akron. Momma was so scared. Where was he?" She asks the woman.

"He was wandering around crying. I was going to call the police. He's too young to be by himself." The woman tells Charlotte.

"He was there one minute and gone the next." Charlotte tells the woman. "Thank you for taking care of him." Charlotte carries Akron back to the blanket where Cooper is waiting with Bryce, Savannah and the baby.

"You found him!" Cooper sighs in relief. He takes Akron out of Charlotte's arms and gives him a big squeeze and kiss. "Daddy has never been so happy to see you as now Akron." Cooper tickles Akron's belly.

Akron giggles out loud.

Cooper hugs Charlotte. "Nothing is as important as our family Charlotte."

"I know." She hugs him back.

"He looks at the kids and lectures them all. "For now on we all stay together. Nobody is allowed to wander off by themselves and we all have to look out for each other. Got it?"

"Got it!" Bryce and Savannah both answer. Akron grabs another banana from the picnic basket.

Cooper grabs Charlotte's hand. "That goes for you also Cricket, promise me we always stay together and look out for each other."

She puts her lips together in a smile." I promise." She squeezes his hand.

**THE END**

* * *

_A/N- I am currently planning book 5. I will begin writing it shortly. Right now I figure y'all want to catch up and focus on what's happening with Charlotte and Cooper on Private Practice! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_Please review! Thank you to my fantastic beta JustForFun for all her help!_


End file.
